The Matrix
by NKJ
Summary: The Matrix is my first story. Please give feedback!
1. Chapter 1: The job

This is my first story so i really need reviews.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Someone with a demonic voice said<p>

"Hi." Someone replied

"Are you...Jake the rabbit?" The demonic voice asked

"Yes." Jake replied

"Well Jake,How would you like to do a job for me?" The demonic voice asked

"What kind of job?" Jake asked

"I want you to kill a bounty hunter" The demonic voice said

"How much will i get for it?" Jake asked

"$100,000,000 worth in diamonds." The demonic voice said

"Why do you want me to kill the bounty hunter and who is he?" Jake asked

"His name is Blade the Hedgehog, and he is out to kill me." The demonic voice said

"OK then. I will do it!" Jake yelled

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The job<p>

"Now...Where is this Hedgehog named Blade?" Jake said as a sword flew past his face.

"I heard you are looking for me." A voice said from behind Jake.

Jake turned around.

"Who are you?" Jake asked

"Blade. Blade the Hedgehog."

Blade is a green hedgehog who is skilled with swords and he is also a bounty hunter.

"I have come to kill you!" Jake yelled.

"You wont be able to kill me!" Blade yelled.

They started fighting. Jake punched Blade. Blade jumped, tried to kick Jake in the face, but Jake grabbed Blade's foot and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck. I'm supposed to be the best!" Blade said.

All of a sudden a gunshot went off in the distance and Jake dodged it. It was Slade. Slade is Blade's best friend.

"Hey Blade." Slade said as he jumped off the building he was on and landed perfectly.

"This guy is trying to kill me." Blade said pointing to Jake.

Jake punched Slade in the face and took his gun.

"Any last words?" Jake asked.

"Not so fast!" Someone yelled.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hand over that gun or I will have to take it from you!" Sonic said

"Just go ahead and try!" Jake yelled.

"Fine!" Sonic yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in a lab<strong>

"What is the status of the experiment?" One scientist asked.

"Its ready." Another scientist said.

"Start it!" The first scientist yelled.

"OK." The second scientist said as he started the machine.

The machine started working and then all of a sudden 4 characters appeared out of nowhere.

Out of the 4 that appeared, there were 2 Hawks,one black,one white, a Sparrow, and an Albatross

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The job: part 2

Chapter 2: The job: part 2

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Jake,Blade,Slade,and Sonic.<strong>

"OK then, but be warned. I am the fastest thing around!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic ran up to Jake, took the gun and laughed.

"HA HA I took the gun from you!" Sonic yelled.

"OK then. I guess I have to use my powers!" Jake said

"What powers?" Sonic asked

"These powers!" Jake yelled

He then forms a plasma sphere in his hands and throws it at Sonic.

Sonic dodged it and tries to shoot Jake.

Jake dodges the bullet and shoots 7 more plasma spheres at Sonic.

Sonic dodges all but 2

"OW!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic then falls down and drops the gun.

"Wha...What the hell... I cant get up!" Sonic says

"That's because those plasma spheres have a paralyzing compound in them." Jake says

"WHAT THE FU-" the paralyzing compound fully kicks in and now Sonic can't talk.

"DIE" Jake yells to Slade after grabbing the gun.

Jake then pulls the trigger. -gunshot-

Slade is dead. Jake then turns to Blade and is about to shoot him,when a black bawk swoops down out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" The black hawk asked

"Why do you want to know?" Jake asked

"If you wont tell me, Ill just have to defeat you." The black hawk said

"Before you do that, Tell me. Who are you?" Jake asked

"My name is John the Hawk." John said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jake yelled as he went into his first alternate form.

"What...the...fuck..." John said, surprised.

"I SAID I'LL KILL YOU!" Jake yelled even louder as he went into is second alternate form.

"OH FUCKING YES! THE ULTIMATE POWER!" Jake yelled.

Then he generated 25 plasma spheres and threw them at John the hawk.

John the hawk dodged them

John ran as fast as sonic and took the gun that Jake had.

Then John shoots Jake with the gun, but it barely does any damage.

"I have powers too" John said as the gun started glowing and then John shot it and it shot an electrified bullet at Jake and he went from his second alternate form to his normal form, and he is about dead.

The gun stops glowing and Jake uses half of the rest of his strength to teleport somewhere safe.

"Fuck. Where did he go?" John asked himself.

* * *

><p>5 hours later...<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh... man. What happened?" Sonic said.<p>

"You were paralyzed." Tails said.

"Tails, Blade. Where is Slade?" Sonic asked.

Slade is Dead." Tails said.


End file.
